The present disclosure relates to domestic dishwashers and it has been developed with particular reference to cutlery trays for these machines.
The domestic dishwashers usually comprise a wash-tub, inside of which are housed in extractable manner at least two crockery baskets and at least two sprinklers, which are located usually one below the lower basket and the other one below the upper basket. Certain dishwashers also comprise a third sprinkler member, placed above the upper crockery basket, for example, a substantially shower like sprinkler, mounted at the upper wall of the tub.
Some machines provided with the said third sprinkler also have a cutlery tray, mounted inside of the tub in a position between the upper basket and the third sprinkler These trays can be mounted directly on the structure of the upper basket or have its own supporting frame, which can be removable from the front of the tub as a drawer, i.e. similarly to the crockery baskets, but with vertical dimension very reduced.
A cutlery tray according to the preamble of claim 1 is known, for example, from EP 2201887 A. In this solution, the cutlery tray includes its own frame, which is mounted extractable in the machine wash tub, and a plurality of inserts that are arranged in a movable way on the frame and on which tableware items that must be washed can be arranged. On the frame are arranged two horizontally displaceable lateral inserts, in a direction transverse to the direction of extraction of the frame from the tub, and an intermediate insert vertically displaceable, with the three inserts that allow changing the configuration of the tray as a whole. In particular, in a configuration of the tray, the two lateral inserts are on the two sides of the intermediate insert, so as to allow a maximum load capacity of the tray; in this condition the intermediate insert can in turn be in a lower position or in a higher position, allowing respectively the load on the tray of more or less bulky objects. Each of the two lateral inserts can be horizontally moved above the intermediate insert, in a condition that, on the one hand, decreases the load capacity of the tray but that, on the other hand, also reduces the overall plan dimension of the three inserts: in this way, a part of the area circumscribed by the support frame is freed by a corresponding part of the insert, and in this space can eventually project tableware items particularly cumbersome in height, that are arranged on the upper crockery basket
Obviously, the possibility to horizontally move the two lateral inserts allows a user to choose if freeing the space within the frame at the right or at the left of the central vertically displaceable insert.